


The Mystery Of A. Z. Fell and Co

by Azurite_K



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, that one chinese resturant near azi's place?, yeah im writing about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite_K/pseuds/Azurite_K
Summary: Kefei has a question.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Mystery Of A. Z. Fell and Co

He knew how they got here. 

His grandfather was trying to escape the horrors of World War II, and so moved to Britain. 

His grandfather then started a shop—a restaurant to be exact. On the street named Soho, near a bookstore. A. Z. Fell and co, it was called. 

Apparently, the owner, a Mr Fell, popped in one day and fell in love with the authentic Chinese food they were serving. He would come alone, or he would come with his friend clad in black. 

That was over 70 years ago. 

So how were Mr Fell and his dark friend still coming frequently to the shop?

Kefei looked at his dad, then looked back at the two men sitting at the table. 

"Dad." He started. 

"What?" came the reply. 

"These two men...haven't they been coming to the shop since I was really young?"

"Hm. yeah. They really look like their fathers. I'm sure they're as good of friends like their fathers."

"Do friends kiss each other like that?" Kefei gestured to the two of them

"WHA-" His dad whipped his head around. Mr Fell and his "friend?" were indeed just pulling away from a kiss. Realising they had been caught, Mr Fell grinned sheepishly, while his "friend?" just glared the father and son. 

The both of them looked away, embarrassed. Kefei stared back at his homework, and his dad suddenly found the utensils tray interesting. 

"We're never talking about this." His dad mouthed to him. 

"Okay." Kefei signalled back but secretly looked up at the couple. They looked so peaceful, so relaxed, so happy and content with their lives. Kefei was so somewhat jealous. He was gay, but you don't just come out to a Chinese family. He wanted a boyfriend, but he couldn't get one without upsetting his parents. He sighed. 

An hour passed, and Mr Fell called for a waiter. They were done with their meal, and Kefei hurriedly rushed over, the bill in hand. 

"Here you go, Sir!" He smiled at both of them. "Cash or Card?"

"Cash, my dear. " Mr Fell took some cash out of his wallet and placed it on the bill. "And one more thing, dear-"

"It gets better. You'll be able to date who you love with no fear. " His "friend?" piped up. " You can call me Mr Crowley." 

"But I- I didn't even say anything?" Kefei was confused. 

" You didn't have to, dear. We know. " Mr Fell stood up and patted him on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. "

"And you are loved. Don't forget that." Mr Crowley grinned at Kefei before sauntering out. 

"Drop by if you need anything. You know where my shop is." Mr Fell smiled at the boy again and followed his companion out the door, both of them heading the direction of St James's Park.

Kefei couldn't help but smile at the both of them. They seemed like angels to him. Well, he wasn't entirely wrong, but no one needs to know, do they?

**Author's Note:**

> The Chinese name for Crowley and Aziraphale is **KE** luoli and azila **FEI** er 
> 
> Yes, Kefei does his hw in the restaurant.


End file.
